zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Can u help? Hey, Can u help me on this Zelda site?-Creator613 http://zeldatherp.proboards.com/index.cgi No, I didn't make it. Help with Storyline, shop lists, canon nearing stuff and all that.-Creator613 Excuse Me You reverted my edit on the Servants of the Tower page, but kept McGillivray's, which contained the same information. In other instances, you seem to be slightly derogatory towards me. Do you have some sort of problem with me or the way I edit? I'm not angry, but I'd like to know. I might be overreacting, but if there is a problem with my editing or personality or anything else, I can't fix it unless I know what it is. -Isdrakthul ( 17:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) :Okay. I don't blame you for not being as polite to unregistered users. I hate to admit it, but I'd probably do the same thing if I wasn't one. -Isdrakthul ( 17:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC)) Oh crap I know this isn't about Zeldapedia,but Im going into highschool in a couple months...how do you get through it,when you want a fresh start,but you still cant letgo over the obseesion with Zelda?HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH IT?!really,im desprate,cus I dont want to get teased all the time! Sports? Im don't really do sports,but Im thinking of joining Chorus or something.Ugh,the meeting was SO long,and now Im nervous,the switching classes all the time,credits,classes I never even HEARD of...but good news is I went there before for a few months as middleschool,but I left*Laughs*,I know not the best place to say this,sorry. My Word bubble For the record Message Hey remember me? You asked if gotten Bioshock 2? Well here's your answer: no, I only have the first one, I'll get the second one when I can Blogs? Someones quote along the yop said "there is nothying to fear but fear itself... and the Jonas Brothers." on your talk page Message C n D--C n D (talk) 17:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yop is supposed to be top C n D--C n D (talk) 17:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by " mainspace " , all i was doing was making a wiki on a charater i discovered.--Ghantigirl (talk) 20:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what evrybody thinks. I have the book with her in it. I said it's a rare charater 'cause I couldn't find 1 photo of her in the book! I had to draw her. I have no idea what the other twins names are and in the back of the book it said that info. I never thought Ghanti had a best friend (of friends) and that Link had a cousin ether! ps. when i say " can't find a picture in the book" i meant i looked that up on google. if you read my article ( i made a oops and put it on my user page i think ) you're question will be answered. so pliz read it. ps. there is no link i could find. its in the book! BOOK! not game. only SP oh sry. ST and it's ghanti A LInk?i have no idea when you say link cause im looking at the book and it says vizkids.com or viz media. how about look up Legend of zelda OoT magna vizkids on google or bing i bought the book so...